jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
InGen
International Genetics Incorporated, or InGen, is a bioengineering company founded by John Hammond. This company performs research to recreate extinct animals, with the aim to clone those creatures and expose them in a theme park called Jurassic Park. It is unclear whether Jurassic Park is just a side branch of InGen or a seperate company, though most people thought it was InGen's side branch. Jurassic Park Franchise In all the different media of the Jurassic Park Series, InGen appears is different forms. InGen appears in the original novel, the movies, games, comics etc. Foundation ]] Novel canon In the novels InGen was a bioengineering company founded by John Hammond in the 1970s. Its headquarters was in Palo Alto. In the starting years Norman Atherton was the chief geneticist. InGen originally handled normal genetic engineering, such as making miniature elephants, but moved on to something much grander. When Norman Atherton died his student Henry Wu was made the new chief geneticist. Henry Wu designed the procedure to recreate the dinosaurs. Movie canon In the first movie InGen is never mentioned. Only the helicopter has an InGen logo on its side. Jurassic Park )]] Novel canon Hammond built Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and planned another park, Jurassic Park: Europe, on an island in the Azores. By 1989, the theme park on Isla Nublar was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. The park was abandoned. Movie canon Sometime in the 1980s, Hammond began construction on an amphitheater in San Diego, but it was abandoned. By 1993, a theme park on Isla Nublar, 120 miles off of Costa Rica, was nearing completion. However, interference from one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, caused a shutdown of all of the park's systems, and the dinosaurs ran free. The park was abandoned. Hammond abandoned the plan of building a new Jurassic Park. After the 'InGen Incident' Novel and Trespasser canon In both the novels and the game Jurassic Park: Trespasser InGen becomes bankrupt after the incident in the park. The procedure was described as follows in the novel: :When International Genetic Technologies filed for Chapter 11 protection in United States Bankruptcy Court in San Francisco on October 5, 1989, the proceedings drew little press attention. It appeared so ordinary: InGen was the third small American bioengineering company to fail that year, and the seventh since 1986. Few court documents were made public, since the creditors were Japanese investment consortia, such as Hamaguri and Densaka, companies which traditionally shun publicity. To avoid unnecessary disclosure, Daniel Ross, of Cowain, Swain & Ross, counsel for InGen, also represented the Japanese investors. And the rather unusual petition of the vice consul of Costa Rica was heard behind closed doors. Thus it is not surprising that, within a month, the problems of InGen were quietly and amicably settled.Jurassic Park (novel), Introduction, page 3. Movie canon In the movies (and games like Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis etc.) InGen managed to survive the crisis. InGen's stock dropped from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen.Film script, scene 5 Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who didn't share his views on the environment, proposed a resolution to remove Hammond from from the office of CEO and to build a new Jurassic Park. "InGen is my responsibility, Doctor, and I will jealously defend it's interest." - Peter Ludlow, addressing Dr. Ian Malcolm after being appointed CEO of InGen Resolution 213C, as written in the film script and seen in a deleted scene): “Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs - - Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses - - Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses - - Thereby, be it resolved that John Parker Hammond should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately.” Peter Ludlow tried make InGen profitable again by creating a smaller Jurassic Park in San Diego. He went on an expedition to Isla Sorna to catch dinosaurs. But the project was sabotaged by Hammond's Gatherers, which led to the Isla Sorna Incident. One T. rex was brought to the main land, but it broke out; leading to the San Diego incident. Here Ludlow lost his life, and any last bits of trust towards InGen. It is unclear what happened to InGen after this incident. In Jurassic Park III it is revealed that "the U.N. and Costa Rica decide how to handle the second island".Jurassic Park III Script, Scene 7 Indicating that InGen either doesn't exist or has no voice in this matter anymore. After the San Diego incident In the comic Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert III it is revealed that InGen still exists. Cobb is InGen director of Biological Studies and Dr. Kanada is chief of development. InGen has vehicles used for "population control on the islands" (page 57). Since the vehecles are designed to capture and transport creatures it insinuates that InGen removes creatures to new lands. InGen Employees Please see the article for information. thumb|300px|right|Video contains names of the InGen staff. Links *InGen's Website References Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Businesses Category:InGen Information Category:InGen employees Category:Organizations Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001